


Love in an Elevator

by Cherokee62



Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherokee62/pseuds/Cherokee62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ travels to NCIS and finds a familiar face, that she never expected to see again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This story was written for Serenitymeimei. Who gave me the prompt of “Ziva takes JJ into Gibbs’ office.” 
> 
> A/N 2: This is a continuation – not a sequel to “Come in from the Rain. You may wish to read that first, so everything is clear, but it is not necessary.   
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just having some fun with them. They are owned by CBS Corp. No profit is being made with this story.
> 
> Xposted: Fanfiction.net, LiveJournal.com  
> Originally posted on Live Journal 04/20/2010
> 
> A/n 3: This contains explicit scenes of sexual relations between women. If you don't like or are bothered by such things you may want to read something else. Otherwise; come on in and sit a spell and let me tell you a story....  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jennifer 'JJ' Jereau had been sent to NCIS to discuss a victim of a serial killer that the BAU was currently investigating.  The victim was Sgt. Kelly Winters of the United States Marines, and she was one of six assumed to be victims of the same killer.

Usually any suspicious death of a Marine or sailor fell under the jurisdiction of NCIS.  Agent Hotchner, team leader of the BAU, felt both agencies would be better served if they joined together.  He requested JJ call Special Agent Leroy Gibbs to set up a meeting and discuss the possibility immediately.

When JJ spoke to Agent Gibbs, she was not surprised by his lack of enthusiasm to the idea.

"Why should we team up with the BAU?"  Gibbs asked.  "No reason to involve another government agency to just screw up the works on our case."

"I understand you hesitation, Agent Gibbs."  JJ answered.  "But if you would allow me to come down there and explain exactly what the BAU proposes, perhaps we can come to a happy medium."

"Humph."  Gibbs grunted.  "I don't have time to talk to some lackey from the FBI.  If you must come down, then you can talk to Special Agent David, who will assess your case and give me a report."

"I understand, sir,” JJ replied.  "I know you must be very busy, but it would probably be best if I spoke directly to you."

"Take it or leave it."  Gibbs stated and hung up the phone.

Arriving at NCIS that evening, JJ stepped off of the elevator and paused.  She had no idea who Special Agent David was or where to find him.  Before she could stop someone to ask, a tall dark-haired man rushed up to her, a big smile on his face and his hand extended.

"Hello, there!" Tony Dinozzo called.  "Welcome to NCIS.  Special Agent Tony Dinozzo at your service.  What can I do for a beautiful woman like you today?  Coffee?  Tea? Me?"

Looking at him like he was an escaped lunatic, JJ nervously asked for Agent David.

Sighing, Tony's shoulders slumped.  "That's Da-vid, not David.  Uh, might want to remember that.  She gets a _little testy_ when it's mispronounced,” Tony said, pointing to a desk where a brunette woman with tan skin could just be seen.

Nodding her thanks, JJ began to walk towards the woman's desk.  As the desk's occupant came into full view, JJ stopped and gasped.

"No, it's not possible!"  JJ mumbled to herself.  "Are you shitting me?”

Tony came up behind her, "Anything wrong?  Don't be scared.  She's not as mean as she looks, and rumor has it she only bites when asked nicely."

Looking up at this exchange, ready to zing Tony back, Agent David found herself suddenly speechless.

_"She looks just like..."_   Ziva thought as she tried to compose herself.  _"No, it can't be.  But she looks just like the woman from that bar who was pinning over some woman she desired."_

"Ziva, you have a visitor,” Tony said with a smirk and walked away, heading out for a date.

Ziva stood quickly, staring at the woman standing in front of her desk.  As she looked into crystal blue eyes, that mirrored the same disbelieving look that Ziva wore on her own face, she knew.  This was the same woman, no doubt about it. 

_"What in the hell is she doing here?"_   Ziva desperately thought.  _"How did she find out where I worked?  I did not tell her nor did I give her my full name."_

Staring at the woman behind the desk, JJ looked into chocolate brown eyes, and the beautiful face that looked as shocked as she knew hers must.

_"Oh my God, this can't be happening!"_   JJ feverishly thought.  _"What the hell are the chances...did she say she worked for the government?  What the hell do I do now?  Maybe she won't recognize me.  Shit!  Look at her face, Jereau, she recognizes you all right!"_

"Can I help you?"  Ziva asked, pleased that her shock did not reflect in her voice.

"Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jereau," JJ said, holding out her hand.  "I was told by Special Agent Gibbs to speak to you in regards to a case of yours that has a connection to one being investigated by the BAU."

Hearing the woman speak, Ziva was instantly transported back to a rainy night last month, where she walked into a random bar looking to get dry but finding much more.

 Flashes of images danced behind her eyes; a dark corner, drunken confession of unrequited love, fingers caressing soft skin, hand resting on heated thigh, sensual kisses, blonde head banging loudly on a bathroom stall's wall, intense lust, thrusting, moaning, wetness, savage response, screamed release.

A light sheen of moisture had broken out on Ziva's forehead, as her body naturally responded to the memories of her encounter with this woman.  Clearing her throat and shaking herself from the erotic revelry she took JJ's hand and shook it.

" _Ahem_...Nice to meet you Agent Jereau."  Ziva choked out.  "Please, have a seat here and explain.  What is BAU?"

Giving a look to the agent, surprised at her own anger that Ziva was pretending not to recognize her, JJ explained;  "Behavioral Analyst Unit - BAU.  We are a group of FBI special agents that specialize in providing profiles to law enforcement of unknown suspects."

"Profilers?"  Ziva asked with a grin.  "Isn't that a, how you say...voodoo science?"

Incredulous, JJ said, "I beg your pardon?  Voodoo science?"

Shrugging, Ziva retorted, "Yes, a 'soft' science.  No real forensic evidence."  Seeing that she was about to start an argument, Ziva quickly said, "Meh, no matter.  What is it you require from NCIS and why do you suppose we would need your assistance?"

Struggling to remain calm and not retort with a sarcastic comment, JJ took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.  When she opened her eyes, she saw Ziva, one eyebrow raised, giving her a smirk, which did nothing to quell her anger.

"Agent David,” sighed JJ as she explained, "The BAU doesn't feel NCIS needs our assistance, we feel that we can help each other here.  If you could, for one moment, suspend your territorial instincts, perhaps you'll allow me to show you the files and explain."

"Territorial instincts?"  Ziva repeated.  "Interesting choice of words.  Do I seem _territorial_ to you Agent Jereau?  Do you have something I should wish to _claim_ as mine?"

Rolling her eyes, JJ knew that was a path she didn't want to go down.  Not now at least.

"What I meant, as I'm sure you know," JJ clarified, "is to suggest that for now, we forget which agency has jurisdiction here.  Both teams have something to offer to this case.  And the BAU is not in the habit of taking credit from other agencies.  Now, may I show you what I have?"

Ziva motioned for her to sit next to her, chuckling at the comeback she could make to that question.  JJ rounded the desk, blushing when she heard Ziva's low laugh.  She had realized, too late of course, how her question could have been construed.

"Is there something you find embarrassing in these files, Agent Jereau?  Or may I call you Jennifer?"  Ziva queried.

Confused JJ simply responded, "Embarrassing?  I don't understand.  And JJ will be fine."

"I ask, _JJ_ , because you are blushing such a lovely shade."  Ziva teased.  "Not that it isn't becoming on you, you understand."

Sitting down and inserting a DVD into Ziva's computer, JJ lowered her head and leaning close to Ziva asked, "Do you plan to keep pretending you don't remember me or just continue busting my balls all night?"

Throwing her head back and laughing, Ziva gasped, "Oh, you I remember, but funny, I don't recall any _balls_.”

JJ gave an exasperated sigh and looked at Ziva.  "I'm so glad you're having fun here!  Can we just get down to business so I can get the hell out of here?!"

"Always in such a hurry to run off.  You do not like my hospitality?"  Ziva joked.  "And here I thought I was being so _helpful_ and understanding _."_

JJ glared at the Israeli woman, and turned to the images on the computer.  As she explained the details of the case and where the two agencies investigations crossed, she could not help but notice how close Ziva had moved to her.  It was a natural movement, nothing to raise any eyebrows from passersby; she was simply trying to see everything on the screen.  At one point, during the hour, Ziva interrupted her to ask a question, by placing her hand on her knee.

"Does the BAU have any idea how Sgt. Winters fit the killer's profile?"  Ziva probed, looking at JJ.

Looking down at the hand on her knee, JJ blushed.  Trying to recover she glanced over at Ziva, and found herself staring into her chocolate brown eyes. 

" _God, I forgot how beautiful her eyes were."_   JJ thought.  _"How beautiful_ allof _her is.  I thought my memories were being kind to her, but actually I was selling her short.  I really wish she would move her hand.  It's so hot on my leg!"_   Ziva repeated the question, squeezing JJ's knee to get her attention.  " _Oh lord!  Those lips!  Wonder if I downplayed how sweet they tasted?  I could just lean a little closer and..."_

"Jennifer!" Ziva said loudly, shaking the blonde's leg.  "Hello.  Was my question unclear?"

Startled, JJ jumped.  She had not realized that she had been sitting there, staring at this woman, daydreaming.  Shaking herself, she knew that there was no way she could work day and night around this temptation.  And she had to worry that Ziva might accidently mention that they knew each other, and that she may say it to Emily.  And that would lead to questions she wasn't sure she could answer. She would come up with something to tell Hotch.  They could investigate the other five murders and then pass the information onto NCIS once they apprehended the unsub.

"I'm sorry,” JJ stammered. "I was just thinking.  You're right.  There really is no need for NCIS to team up with the BAU. "

"Oh, why is that?"  Ziva asked with a puzzled look.

Searching for an acceptable explanation, JJ rambled, "If there are territory issues that would just be counterproductive to the investigation.  We need complete cooperation or it's pointless.  It's obvious that if you and I can't even have a civil discussion that our respective team members would also clash."

"I believe we _were_ having a _civil discussion_ , were we not?" Ziva retorted.

JJ pushed a button on the computer's disk drive and the DVD slid out.  She grabbed it and without bothering to return it to its case, shoved it in her bag.  She stood and started to pile all of the files together haphazardly, rushing to get as far away from this tempting woman, and unwanted reminder as she could get.

Standing quickly and grabbing JJ's arm, Ziva said, "What is going on?  There is more we need to discuss before arriving at this decision.  Why are you running away?"

Shaking her head, JJ replied, "Just not going to work.  I mean, I can't...  You might...  I really have to go!"

Ziva stepped up to JJ and inches from the blonde woman's face whispered, "If you have something you feel you must say, perhaps you should just do so."

JJ glanced around at the few people still milling around, one being McGee, who was looking on with curiosity.

"Ummm, I really don't think this is something I'm comfortable talking about here."  JJ replied.

"Not a problem," Ziva said. "We can step into Gibbs' personal office and talk there."

Frowning, JJ responded, "I didn't realize Gibbs had an office."

With a raised eyebrow, Ziva quipped, "But of course.  Follow me and we shall get this settled."

Turning to watch the other agent walk away JJ hesitated then looked over at McGee and gave him a questioning look.  McGee just nodded his head slightly, confirming that Ziva was telling the truth.    She turned back toward where Ziva had headed, and saw the agent waiting in front of the elevator.  When the doors slid open, Ziva turned to JJ with a quizzical look, motioning towards the open  
doors.

"Okay, I'm coming," JJ called as she hurried over to get in the elevator.

Once both women had stepped into the elevator, Ziva reached across JJ to push the floor button.

"His office is on another floor?"  JJ asked.

"Not exactly,” Ziva replied, reaching again across her to hit the emergency stop button.  The elevator came to a halt and all but emergency lights went off.

"This _is_ Gibbs' office,” Ziva said with a small smile.

JJ gave her an incredulous look, "Gibbs' office is the _elevator_?  You're messing with me again, aren't you, Ziva?"

"To what end?"  Ziva asked.  "It may seem strange but is in fact very practical.  You are closed off from prying eyes, no one can overhear and your 'guest' cannot leave until you say so. Gibbs also had McGee rig the computer relays to disconnect the security cameras if the elevator is stopped after a particular floor number has been pressed."

"Impressive." JJ deadpanned.  "So, why exactly am I in here, Ziva?"

Ziva shrugged, "You seem to have something you want to say, and you wished to say it in private.  So here we are.  There is no place more private than this in the entire building."

Heaving a deep sigh, JJ began to speak, "Look, ZIva...I'm not really very comfortable with all of this.  I feel blindsided by the whole thing.  How am I supposed to work this case with you?"

"Why should you not be able to work this case, assuming NCIS agrees?" Ziva inquired.

JJ gave her a dumbfounded look, "Why? _Seriously?_   She stared at Ziva, struggling to find the words to explain why so much was wrong with this idea.  Coming up with nothing that would not make her look foolish, or worse, she just shook her head.

Ziva, why didn't you tell me you worked for NCIS when we first met?"

"What did it matter then?"  Ziva asked.  "You could not have known there would be a case that would make it necessary for our teams to work together.  And as I recall, you did not volunteer where you worked either."

JJ stood there and started at Ziva, knowing she was right.  There was no way she could have anticipated this particular scenario ever coming to pass.

Ziva stepped closer to JJ, causing her to take a step back.  "This is nonsense.  What is really the problem here, JJ?"

Ziva smiled when she saw the look of uncertainty in JJ's eyes.  She moved another step closer.  JJ stepped back again, and feeling the wall at her back, realized that she couldn't go any further.

"Are you afraid I will tell someone that we have met before, JJ?" Ziva teased as she took one final step forward, putting her in JJ's personal space.  "Or, is there someone on your team you are more worried about finding out?  Hmmm?  Perhaps it is that nervous feeling in your stomach or that suspicious throbbing that concerns you?"

JJ tried to look everywhere but directly at Ziva.  "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Is that so?" Ziva said with a low chuckle.  "Well then, let me help you understand it, yes?  You are concerned that I may mention that we met in a bar, where we _enjoyed_ each other's company for a few pleasant hours.  Do you really believe that I would tell anyone about our little teaching lesson in the ladies' room?  How exactly would that serve me?"

"I remember perfectly well how we met; you don’t need to remind me!  And no, I 'm not concerned you would say anything." JJ retorted.

"Ah, good to know." Ziva countered.  "So we have narrowed down the field some.  That brings us to the second reason.  There is someone on your team that you are concerned will learn of our acquaintance, and you do not want that to happen.  Would it be your ' _M_ ' you told me about?  May I assume she also works for the BAU?"

When JJ refused to answer, Ziva continued.  Did you ever achieve your goal of winning the precious 'M', JJ?  Did she like your newly acquired _skills_?  Oh, _tsk_ , _tsk_ , I can see by your expression that the answer to that is no.  Then there is no problem with your 'M' is there?"

Stepping just an inch further into JJ's space, Ziva deeply looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"Yes, I see.  It is the third reason, is it not JJ?  That nervous flutter in your stomach.  The suspicious throbbing, the buzzing in your head, the sudden moisture you feel.  You are surprised by your body's betrayal are you not?  You did not expect to ever meet me again, but you _have_ thought about it.  Fantasized about it, I would assume.  Judging by the bright red flush spreading across your cheeks, I would say I am correct, no?"

"N-No."  JJ stammered.  "Ye-yes.  I don't know...I mean... _shit!  Am I that transparent?_   Okay, Okay.  Yes I have thought about you since that night.  Why deny it?  Hell, forgettable it wasn't!  And yeah, I have _occasionally_ fantasized about it...about you.  But that doesn't mean I want to..."

JJ's words were cut off by Ziva's lips.  The dark haired agent simply reached up behind JJ's neck and pulled her face towards her, crushing her lips against JJ's.  There was no pretense of surprise or reluctance from JJ.  She grasped Ziva's face in her hands and kissed her back with an intensity that took Ziva's breath away.

Ziva kissed like she did everything else - with confidence and passion.  JJ felt herself melting under the dark woman's mouth, moaning as her tongue was teased, shuddering as her bottom lip was pulled into Ziva's mouth and softly bitten.

Quickly undoing the buttons on JJ's blouse, Ziva's eyes sparkled when she felt the blonde was not wearing a bra.   She lowered her head and began to kiss the swell of JJ's breasts, then pulled in the waiting nipple and sucked hard.

JJ thought she would be totally undone by this simple act.  Her mind was screaming that this was a stupid thing to do and she should stop it now, before it was too late.  But her body had other plans, as it responded to the feel of Ziva's mouth on her.

Groaning low in her throat and grasping Ziva's ass, she pulled the woman tighter to her.                She ran her hand up and down Ziva's back, then up into the long luscious dark hair.  She twisted her hand in the other woman's hair, holding her head firmly against her breasts.  She arched her back in order to press herself more into Ziva's mouth, moaning out a tortured _"yes...”_   Her head fell back, hitting the elevator wall with a soft thud.  Her brain may have been yelling for her to stop but her body was definitely saying _"don't stop"._

Ziva's hands trailed down to the hem of JJ's skirt and began to slide it up her shapely legs.  Once she had it waist high, she pressed her hard, toned thigh against JJ's center.

Her body now in control and moving on pure instinct, JJ raised her leg and wrapped it around Ziva, trying to force more contact.

As both women panted and ground against each other, Ziva forcibly pulled her head away from JJ's breasts, and moved up to her throat.  She began to suck on the pulse point, making little darting motions with her tongue, and nipping with her teeth against the blonde's fair skin. 

JJ wasn't sure how much of this torture she could take.  She was moaning and withering with abandon under Ziva. 

"Please..." she panted into Ziva's ear.

"Please...what?"  Ziva asked breathlessly.

To increase her torture on the blonde, Ziva had begun to run her fingers lightly over the damp crotch of JJ's lace panties, teasing JJ by pulling aside the elastic to stroke her lightly, then quickly retreating again.

"Please.  Enough!" JJ sputtered between gasping breaths. "Enough already!"

Ziva stopped all motion, "Enough?  You wish me to stop?"  She asked staring into bright, unfocused blue eyes.

"No!"  JJ howled.  "Don't you _dare_!  Stop teasing me, I can't take it anymore!  Just...just _fuck_ me already!"

Smirking, Ziva quickly thrust two fingers into JJ, making her head again slam back against the wall.

“ _Oh dear fucking God…Ziva_ ,” JJ groaned, as her hips met the determined thrusts of her lover.

Pressing her weight into the blonde to keep her in place, Ziva wrapped her hand into thick blonde hair and pulled her into a desperate, fiery kiss, plunging her tongue roughly into JJ's mouth as she drove her fingers into her center.

No longer capable of any coherent thought, JJ gladly and freely gave herself up to the sensations coursing through her body.  Thrusting her hips in time to Ziva, her ass slapping against the elevator wall with each powerful thrust, she felt her climax coming closer and closer.

Sensing the blonde's impending release, Ziva removed her fingers, causing JJ to whimper in displeasure at the loss of contact.  She began to kiss down the middle of JJ's chest, moving lower until she was on her knees in front of her.

Slipping her fingers into the band of JJ's panties, she slid them down the blonde's legs.  Ziva looked up at JJ from her position on the floor, eyebrows quirked in a questioning, yet teasing manner.

JJ's answer was to tangle her hand into dark tresses and pull Ziva's head forward with a strangled cry of _"Do it!"_

Ziva smiled and lifted JJ's left leg and put it over her shoulder.  She then pressed her tongue flat to JJ's center, running it slowly up until she could curl it around JJ's swollen clit.

JJ's eyes rolled up in her head, and she dropped her head back against the wall. She let go and gave herself over to Ziva's will as intense sensations racing through her body.

Delicately pulling the sensitive, hard nub of flesh into her mouth, Ziva began suckling it before releasing it and drawing her tongue up and around the folds of flesh again.  Leaving her clit for a moment, Ziva ran her tongue down to JJ's center and pushed her tongue inside of her.

Making mewling sounds, JJ held on savagely to Ziva's head as her thighs began to tremble.

Ziva moved slightly and sank three fingers into JJ's center as she returned to sucking her clit again. Rolling her tongue across it, she felt the tension rising in JJ's body, her back arching off the wall.

Her pale skin flushed a deep red across her cheeks, neck and chest, as sweat broke out on her flesh. Her breath exploded from her in a high pitched keen in which Ziva could just make out the sound of her name.  As her climax rolled through her, JJ's knees gave out and she began to slide down the wall.

Ziva reached her arm up and placed them around JJ's waist, pushing her back against the wall while she supported her weight.  When the trembling began to slow, ZIva stood, sliding herself up along JJ's body. Holding the woman tightly in her arms until she regained her composure, she placed tender kisses delicately on her lips and neck, murmuring sweet little nothings into her ear.

When she was able to breathe normally again, JJ took Ziva's face in her hands and kissed her deeply.  She was mumbling, "Jesus...was amazing..." into Ziva's mouth as she kissed her.  Quickly reversing positions, JJ maneuvered Ziva so she had her back against the wall, letting her hands begin to roam all over the Israeli's shapely body.

"My turn," she rasped.  "I need to touch you.  Need to feel you _now_."

ZIva reached down and took JJ's hands firmly in her own, shaking her head no.

"Don't tell _me_ no,” JJ growled.  "I want to...I need to have you!"

"Not now, my sweet."  Ziva responded tenderly.  "Later.  We have been in here quite long enough.  Even Gibbs' _meetings_ don't last this long.  Much longer and someone will feel compelled to investigate."

Seeing the look of disappointment and frustration on JJ's face, Ziva continued, "Later, I promise.  You will have your _turn_ that you so desire.  I would be a fool to refuse such an offer, and a fool I am not, yes?"

Laughing at her statement, JJ arranged her clothes into something looking less disarrayed and more professional, and nodded her agreement.  When she was properly rearranged, Ziva pressed the elevator button to return them to the bullpen.

McGee looked up as the two women exited the elevator, concern showing on his face.

Noting the flushed faces of both woman he asked, "Ummm, everything okay, you two"

Ziva and JJ looked at each other and laughed.  "Oh yes," JJ replied.  "Ziva set me straight."

"So...everything's good?"  McGee pressed.

Grinning, Ziva looked at him and answered, "More than good, McGee.  It was nothing a little yelling, pushing and screaming could not fix.  Now, back to our mutual victim..."

After further explanation and discussion, an agreement was reached.

"I will report to Gibbs what we have discussed," Ziva said.  "And suggest that NCIS team up with the BAU to apprehend the suspect.  You may report the same to Agent Hotchner.  Agreed?"

JJ nodded her agreement to the plan Ziva proposed.

"Then we are done here, yes?" Ziva inquired.  "JJ, would you like to accompany me to dinner after we leave?  McGee?"

"I'd love to Ziva, but I have some work to finish up here."  McGee replied.  "You two go ahead without me, but thanks anyway."

With a small grin on her lips, Ziva turned to JJ with a questioning look.

"I'd be happy to, Ziva,” JJ said with a smile.

"Then it is settled,” Ziva declared.

 Turning to McGee, both women said good night, gathered their belongings and headed to the elevator to go down to the garage.  McGee wondered for a moment what was so amusing, as he heard both women laugh as they stepped into the waiting elevator car.

**_Fin_ **


End file.
